When the sun begins to set
by halflitshadow101
Summary: Story about Robyn and Katrinas relationship and the developments that go with it. Please read any feedback good or bad is appreciated ;)


**_I don't own wolfblood!_**

 ** _any improvements ideas Ect please tell me ;)_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

The sun crept into the bedroom, and formed a golden crest around the shadow of Katrina who stood patiently by the sunset had risen, and Robyn groaned a little, feeling the pulse of her heart quicken. Today was a full moon. However this wasn't any ordinary full moon, oh no: It was Robyn's first full moon since she moved in with Katrina and Robyn, behind her monotonous exterior, was bricking it. Robyn planned to spend full moon with the Segolia pack- her former pack- the pack that had left her with the exception of Imara. Now Robyn had found a smaller newer pack, with an alpha who burnt bacon in the morning and would always take out the wrong bins on a Tuesday. The same alpha who smelt of artificial flowers, and had the sweet scent of cinnamon. Robyn sighed to herself, not moving, just sensing Katrina's eyes burn into her back as she lay on bed facing the window. Robyn loved being a wolfblood, because every smell was heightened, and every unique thing was so intense about Katrina she could already taste the cinnamon that lingered on her lips.

Obviously, being a city wolfblood didn't have many perks to it. Robyn couldn't do eolas, she didn't feel the freedom that a wolfblood should have, couldn't connect with people of her own kind like a wild wolfblood could. Robyn loathed Jana for being in two worlds, she often wondered if Katrina loathed Robyn for being two parts that belong as one- wolfblood and human, just like she hated Jana for being tame and wild. But every time she thought like that, Robyn knew Jana could never have what city wolfbloods had: a connection with the human kind that was as natural as one with a wolfblood. Maybe that was why it was so easy for Robyn to fall so hard for a human she had barely known.

"Robyn? It's seven, time for work." Katrina whispered, and Robyn could tell Katrina was tip toeing towards her, her sticky breath getting closer to her neck that made the wolfblood shiver instinctively.

Robyn immediately shot up, her back straight and her legs crossed obediently. Robyn didn't smile nor look at the human who was grinning bemused. Robyn wished that she could laugh, smile, act bemused but how could she? All her life she grew up to not smile, to see obedience as a sign of loyalty and caution as a sign of respect. Robyn didn't know any different, and boy did she wish she knew better for nothing was as degrading as sitting in front of your alpha, with hair scattered around your flustered face, waiting for the next command that deep down she knew wasn't a command at all.

"Coming Katrina." Robyn spoke clearly like she had never slept at all.

"Good! I'll see you down stairs then..." Katrina uttered, shuffling away from the bed. Robyn could smell the sweat clinging to the humans skin, the fluctuating heartbeat, the chemicals that made the wolfblood crazy. Then it dawned on Robyn- Katrina was nervous?

"Katrina what's wrong?"

There was a pause and Robyn thought she had committed a crime by asking suck a question. Robyn was so afraid of asking, that she failed to see Katrina heave with relief yet fill up inside with even more nerves.

"Me? What? No there's nothing wrong, I'm fine... Toe- tally fine." Robyn just frowned, taken aback by Katrina's innocent rambling.

"So why are you nervous?"

"I forgot that was a wolfblood thing with the whole ear hearing sensory thingy-majiggy..."

"Just answer the question Katrina."

"Fine. Do you want to go to the charity shop with me? They have a designer bag that's two pounds forty nine and it is so embarrassing, if anyone knew I went near charity shops I'd never be able to leave the Kafe, my reputation would be in shreds and-"

"Wait." Robyn interjected. "You want to go with me?"

Katrina blushed a little and stared at her red fluffy slippers then looked up, showing off her trade mark grin, and Robyn couldn't help but become immersed in the cool pools of sapphire in her eyes. "Yeah, only if you want, you'd be back in time for you to do your wolf thing tonight..."

Robyn didn't let attention to much after that.

In fact Robyn didn't pay attention to the burnt bacon wafting in the air by 8 o'clock nor Matei moaning about Jana not giving him any attention any more since the secret came out by one in the afternoon, and not even when TJ ordered practically everything on the menu in reverse order by four o'clock. Robyn just let the world spin, and time fade away. How could time compare? Robyn had been invited as an equal to shop, more than Segolia had ever offered when it came to a belonging.

Seven o'clock came like a hurricane colliding into a huge building. It came quick, swift and the aftermath impactful. The Kafe closed early that night, and as the last customers left Katrina left the counter and attempted to wipe every table clean in record time.

"We're late." Katrina said exasperated, the colour draining from her cheeks. Robyn checked her watch:7:01PM. The charity shop closed at 8, and they lived four doors away- only a two minute walk.

"We're early."

"Not when you've got to put new make up on, pick out the best high heels, the best dress..."

"Or maybe you shouldn't. You look fine as you are." Robyn stated, although she was reserved emotionally, Robyn desperately hoped that Katrina could see the love she had for the human, the natural and flawless beauty Robyn really could see in Katrina and the need to just tell her this.

"You think?" Katrina bit her lip and glanced at her faded blue jumper, and baggy jeans. Something about Robyn gave her the confidence to relax, and not even think about make up: the facade that destroyed people's childhoods due to her harmless yet harmful bullying. Katrina knew that Robyn meant more with everything she said, and Katrina felt less doubtful of who she really was. Katrina knew Robyn had been loyal to Segolia for whatever reason, Katrina didn't care about Segolia or even the idea of wolfbloods. Katrina cared about people- different blood, DNA, culture, religion, sex, whatever you could think of Katrina cared and that's why she knew she didn't have to care what others saw her as anymore because she was as equal as anyone else was to her. Katrina had found her belonging, living amongst a wolfblood that could make her heart mesh into her stomach. Katrina finally understood the term of loyalty and trust and that was because someone else had cared-cared for her.

"I know. Make up looks good, but you don't need it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Katrina's face softened and she walked over quietly towards Robyn who was standing behind the counter. "I don't really fancy going out today."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, just that, it's going to sound stupid."

Robyn smirked slightly, Katrina kay not have been the brightest colour in the rainbow but she sure damn knew a lot about life and living. The wolfblood leaned forwards, her ears pricked and her eyes now glued to the human. Katrina had never felt so wanted yet intimidated so much than she did right there in the 18 years of her Life.

"You can tell me anything. I won't mind."

"I just... Didn't want to waste the last hour with you before the full moon buying a bag I can buy on Amazon."

"eBay is cheaper."

"eBay is way too cheap for me."

And or once Robyn laughed with Katrina in sync, letting down the defences that were imposed upon her for so long. Robyn knew she was needed and every time she looked at the way Katrina's forehead stretched out, and her crimson lips widened, her dimples scrunching together and her manicured hands thrown in the air in a frenzy of happiness like they're painting the air, Robyn knew she would never stop needing too.

"Katrina thank you."

"what for?"

"Accepting me."

"I don't think I could do any different than accept you. You're my pack, my crew and I'd never have you any other way." Katrina murmured. She wasn't one for heartfelt speeches but Katrina needed to get it off her chest, regardless of the consequences.

Wolfbloods weren't meant to fall in love with humans. Tamed, wild, mixed wolfbloods all held the belief of racial purity. Well, not every wolfblood. It was a disgrace to find solace with a difference species not superior to your own, form a pack out of love and not blood. Though, no one had met Robyn and Katrina- they went beyond the convention of wolfblood tradition not to disgrace wolf and man kind, but to find solace within themselves. Robyn nor Katrina cared about conveniences, they cared about the present, they cared about now.

Robyn looped her right index finger with Katrina's left pinky, and allowed her thumb to play with the patterning of katrianas fingerprint, her nail, her flesh, the blood keeping the human alive and Robyn complete. Katrina at this point couldn't move, she just let herself be stolen by love, and no one said anything. Not even when the moon came and Robyn had to leave due to veins inking her body like half sketched tattoos. Robyn abruptly left, but not before she stood by the Kafe from door underneath the ledge, and looked back. This time, Katrina saw the moon wax Robyn's skin luminous and form a crest around her silhouette like the shadow of the sun where Robyn's own lips had awoken and were now stretching into a grin.


End file.
